Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus comprising: a substrate provided with one surface on which a light emitting element is mounted; and a light guide plate which is provided with one side surface facing the one surface of the substrate, which receives light emitted by the light emitting element through the one side surface and which emits the light from one surface, the display apparatus displaying an image with light from the light guide plate.
Description of Related Art
In a case of a so-called edge type in which light is emitted from near a side surface of a liquid crystal panel, a light guide plate which guides light emitted by a light source to the liquid crystal panel and a reflective sheet which reflects light entering from the light source to the light guide plate toward the liquid crystal panel are generally provided at a region facing a back surface of the liquid crystal panel.
In such an edge type, the light source is arranged as much as possible close to a side surface of the light guide plate in order to enhance brightness.
However, a problem arises that in a case where the light guide plate expands due to heat emitted by the light source, an end portion of the light guide plate arranged proximate to the side surface hits the light source and the light source may be damaged.
On such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-157268 discloses that in a display apparatus, a backlight device comprises: a light emitting diode; a light guide plate which is provided with a light entrance surface through which light emitted by the light emitting diode enters to the light guide plate, guides the light emitted by the light emitting diode in a predetermined propagation direction and emits the light towards a liquid crystal panel; and further a contact prevention member which is arranged in the vicinity of an end portion of the light guide plate arranged proximate to the liquid crystal panel and prevents contact of the light emitting diode and the light entrance surface.
However, in the backlight device of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-157268, there is a problem that the contact prevention member cannot prevent the contact of the light emitting diode and the light entrance surface in a case where during the operation of the backlight device the light guide plate thermally expands due to excessive heat from the light emitting diode or an impact is made from the outside due to a certain cause.
In other words, in the backlight device of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-157268, there is a problem that it is not possible to completely prevent the contact of the light emitting diode and a side surface (the light entrance surface) of the light guide plate.
The present invention has been made in consideration of such a situation, and an object thereof is to provide a display apparatus comprising: a substrate provided with one surface on which a light emitting element is mounted; a light guide plate which is provided with one side surface facing the one surface of the substrate, which receives light emitted by the light emitting element through the one side surface and which emits the light from one surface; a display panel which displays an image with light from the light guide plate; and a holding section which holds the display panel, wherein at least one contact prevention section is arranged between the substrate and the light guide plate, has a size in a direction where the one surface of the substrate faces the one side surface of the light guide plate which is larger than that of the light emitting element, is provided in the holding section and prevents contact of the substrate and the light guide plate, which prevents an end portion of the light guide plate arranged proximate to the one side surface of the light guide plate from hitting the light emitting element so as to damage the light emitting element.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a display apparatus which includes a substrate provided with one surface on which a light emitting element is mounted; a light guide plate which is provided with one side surface facing the one surface of the substrate and emits light from one surface of the light guide plate, the light being emitted from the light emitting element and entering the light guide plate through the one side surface; a display panel which displays an image with light from the light guide plate; and a holding section which holds the display panel, wherein at least one contact prevention section, which is arranged between the substrate and the light guide plate to prevent contact of them, is provided in the holding section along a thickness direction of the light guide plate, and in a direction where the one surface of the substrate faces the one side surface of the light guide plate, a size of the at least one contact prevention section is larger than that of the light emitting element.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the at least one contact prevention section provided in the holding section is arranged between the substrate and the light guide plate, and in the direction where the one surface of the substrate faces the one side surface of the light guide plate, the size of the at least one contact prevention section is larger than that of the light emitting element, which prevents the contact of the substrate and the light guide plate even in a case where the light guide plate is displaced proximate to the substrate.
In the display apparatus according to the embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of the contact prevention sections may be arranged at a plurality of places along the one surface of the substrate.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the plurality of contact prevention sections may be arranged at the plurality of places along the one surface of the substrate and prevent the contact of the substrate and the light guide plate more reliably.
In the display apparatus according to the embodiment of the present invention, in the thickness direction of the light guide plate, a size of the at least one contact prevention section may be larger than that of the light guide plate.
In the embodiment of the present invention, in the thickness direction of the light guide plate, the size of the at least one contact prevention section is larger than that of the light guide plate, which prevents the contact of the substrate and the light guide plate more reliably.
In the display apparatus according to the embodiment of the present invention, the at least one contact prevention section may have a bar-shape whose longitudinal direction is the thickness direction of the light guide plate, and may be arranged at a region proximal to the one surface of the substrate.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the at least one contact prevention section has the bar-shape, which can prevent the contact of the substrate and the light guide plate reliably, and the at least one contact prevention section is arranged at the region proximal to the one surface of the substrate and restricts the movement of the substrate, which prevents a position displacement of the substrate.
In the display apparatus according to the embodiment of the present invention, a heat radiation member may be provided at a region facing to the other surface of the light guide plate which is opposite to the one surface of the light guide plate, and the heat radiation member may be provided with a through-hole, in this case, one end portion of the at least one contact prevention section is inserted into the through-hole of the heat radiation member.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the one end portion of the at least one contact prevention section is inserted into the through-hole of the heat radiation member, which restricts the movement of the substrate more reliably to prevent the position displacement of the substrate reliably.
In the display apparatus according to the embodiment of the present invention, the at least one contact prevention section may be provided in a tip of the one end portion thereof with a pull-out locking section which stops the one end portion being pulled out from the through-hole of the heat radiation member.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the pull-out locking section can prevent the one end portion of the at least one contact prevention section being pulled out from the through-hole of the heat radiation member.
According to the embodiment of the present invention, it is possible to prevent the end portion of the light guide plate arranged proximate to the one side surface of the light guide plate from hitting the light emitting element so as to damage the light emitting element due to the thermal expansion or a certain cause.
The above and further objects and features will move fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.